A Smile of Hope
by luckypixi
Summary: A rare day of downtime for Team Free Will. Set somewhen season 5. Bobby learns a valuable lesson from Cas. Please review!


**Set some when during series 5. Team Free Will is having some downtime. **

Dean heard the shout before he heard the smash. He bolted out of his chair in the kitchen and flew into Bobby's main room before he had time to blink. He stood at the doorway. 'What the hell happened?!' he demanded.

The scene in front of him was surreal; Sam was collapsed in a heap on the sofa laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, Bobby was lying on the floor, his wheelchair on its head on the other side of the room. And Castiel was stood on the floor, utterly serious and holding his left arm in his right hand, a murderous look on his face.

'Well?' Dean looked at one to the other. Sam pointed at Bobby and then Castiel before bursting into another fit of laughter. Dean raised his eyebrows.

'Well how was I supposed to know?!' cried Bobby from the floor. Dean darted forward and helped him back into his wheelchair.

'You need to lose some weight' stated Cas, gingerly rubbing his arm. Bobby looked offended.

'You need to keep your wings folded unless you need them' he shot at Castiel, who sat back down. Dean looked from one to the other and then back at Sam, who seemed to have got his breath back.

Bobby wheeled himself forwards. 'How the hell was I supposed to know what it was?' he asked Cas, who fixed him with his steely blue eyes.

'Just a glance would have told you all you needed to know' said Cas calmly.

'What was what?' asked Dean.

Castiel turned to him. 'My wing' he explained. 'Bobby sat on it'

'I didn't know what it was!' shouted an indignant Bobby.

'So you decided to hurl yourself onto it?!' Sam burst out laughing again, falling back into the pillows. Dean felt his lips quiver into a smile. Cas looked from one to the other, not amused at all.

'Well if I'd have known what it was I wouldn't have done it'

'Typical. The one time I feel comfortable enough to stretch them out, someone decides to sit on them and nearly snap it off!' Castiel looked pointedly away from Bobby, now rubbing a spot in mid air that Dean couldn't see.

'Is it... ok?' asked Dean, trying his best to act concerned when all he wanted to do was laugh.

Cas head shot in his direction. 'I detect sarcasm in your voice' he said in a plain tone.

'No!' cried Dean, smiling broadly. 'Never!'

'It isn't funny Dean. It hurt, actually.' Bobby shifted in his seat.

'I'm sorry ok?' he said huffily. He wheeled himself out the room. Dean sighed and sat next to Cas, who was still rubbing air. Sam straightened up and sat up straight, his arms rubbing against Cas's, who was squashed in between him and Dean. They sat in a tense silence until the silence became too much for Cas who let out a small laugh. Sam and Dean looked shocked for a second, seeing their normally unruffled friend showing a rare, toothy grin, gracing them with a laugh they had never heard before.

'It is kind of funny' he smiled.

Dean turned to look at him, Cas's grin turning infectious, he smiled widely at him and his brother.

'You know' he said, putting a long arm on his angel and brother's shoulder's and dragging them down. 'Its days like this when the apocalypse doesn't really matter' he said, flinging his head back and turning to his angel, who looked at him with creased brows.

'Of course it still matters Dean' he said, his face back in a neutral expression. 'Its days like this that makes you glad to be alive' he turned his face up to the heavens, a content expression on his face. Sam and Dean shared a long look before both turning away and putting their heads down on the back of the sofa, mimicking the angel, looking above.

Castiel sighed contentedly before extracting himself from between the gazing brothers and cautiously stretching his arms and rolling his neck. In the dim light of Bobby's room, they could just make out the black outlines of Cas's two wings, curling around his body as Cas inspected the left one.

'It is fine' he confirmed.

'Good' said Dean, genuinely happy the Angel wasn't hurt. He was about to say something else, but there was a rush of air and his air flew around. He shielded his eyes with his hands and looked at Castiel. He was, Dean had no other way to describe it, flappinghis wings, sending dust and bits of paper everywhere. Cas stopped what he was doing, looking happy.

'Impressive' Dean gave his verdict.

'Very' agreed Sam.

'No harm done' Cas stated. Bobby pushed himself back into the room, carrying a tray of drinks on his lap. Castiel turned to him, a small smile on his lips.

'I forgive you' he said. 'Thank you for letting me stay, I will be leaving now'

'No. Cas. Don't go' Dean pushed himself off the sofa. 'You just got here man'

'I realise Dean, but I have to keep moving. Finding God and all. I will be back soon though; To check on things.'

Dean couldn't deny he was disappointed, but knew he couldn't keep Castiel tethered. He was an ex Angel of the Lord after all. A soldier.

'Well, ok then. Happy hunting.' He said with false humour. Cas looked at him, as though searching his soul, but said nothing.

'And you. Goodbye Dean.' He turned to Sam and Bobby, nodding his head. 'Sam. Bobby.' He disappeared in a rush of feathers.

'Well, things to do' said Bobby. With the Apocalypse and all.'

'Yeah, your right' Said Dean. 'Where did you put that sacred text thing?' he shouted at Sam, everything getting back to its usual hectic self.

**There. Just a bit of humour. **

**Just to apologise for some typing errors in my last fic. Missing letters and such. Please read and review! **


End file.
